Cazadora
by Aida Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu pertenece a una familia de cazadores e Ikuto es la presa, ella vive bajo las estrictas reglas de su comunidad mientras Ikuto solo vive su vida. En el pequeño pueblo que ella habita ocurren sucesos extraños cuando el se muda, que claramente les advierte su enemistad por pertenecer a familias enfrentadas por generaciones. ¿Seguiran cada cual su camino o crearan uno nuevo los dos?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes de Peach-Pit.

Capitulo 1:

En una noche fría, a través de una ventana abierta se podía observar a cierta jovencita pelirrosa, vestida toda de negro alistando una mochila de lona a toda prisa y cuando termino de hacerla cerró con seguro la puerta de su habitación y se acercó al balcón que conectaba con el exterior

\- _será mejor que me apresure o seré castigada_ \- se dijo mientras que de un solo salto llego al piso de la calle y se echó a correr, no paso mucho hasta que paro al pie de una casa con hermosos jardines al frente de ella, la chica tomo una pequeña piedra del suelo y lo lanzó a una de las ventanas, casi al instante se asomó por la misma ventana un joven de cabellos castaños y le hizo señas para que esperase en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto y se sentó en el lugar a esperarlo; al rato el chico salto desde su ventana llegando a su lado junto a su propia mochila

\- Hola Amu - saludo el chico besándole la mejilla, ella solo le movió la mano restándole importancia al saludo y empezó a caminar con el chico tras ella; ambos vestidos de negro se dirigían a la salida del pueblo - que vamos a hacer? - pregunto mirándola cuando estaban por entrar al bosque que rodeaba en su gran mayoría al pueblo

\- a mi madre le llego un mensaje esta mañana, algo sobre que habían aparecido personas a los alrededores del bosque que habían sido drenada su sangre

\- un asesino en serie - menciono el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- claro, a mis padres les llego una nota que decía, estimado señores Hinamori les pedimos que por favor se encargue de una persona ultra peligrosa ya que la policía tiene miedo de el - respondió con ironía la chica

\- bueno, bueno, no es para tanto - se defendió el chico - tienen pistas sobre el blanco?

\- solo dijeron que las víctimas no eran del pueblo, que aparecían alrededor del bosque y que sus cuellos estaban marcados

\- uhg, todo un sanguinario de nuestra generación, sabes algo sobre las víctimas?

\- todas mujeres, entre los 15 y 22 años, de buena apariencia y casi todas de buena familia

\- de cuanto estamos hablando?

\- de mucho, más de lo que podría sostener tu bolsillo - respondió mirando un árbol

\- encontraste algo? - el chico se acercó a ella tomando su mano y quitando lo que parecía un trozo de tela sucia - es un trozo de vestido, aún tiene olor a licor en él, cuando apareció la última víctima?

\- hace unas horas, cuando les llego un mensaje más a mis padres, pero yo no deje que lo vieran

El chico guardo silencio mientras se adentraban más al bosque, ambos sintieron el frío viento a su alrededor chocando contra sus rostros, tal vez las demás persona normales no lo podían percibir, pero este lugar estaba algo mal, algo que los hacia querer salir del bosque y regresar a sus acogedores hogares

\- Amu, mira hacia arriba - dijo el chico despacio tocando levemente el hombro de su compañera, ella así lo hizo, no se llevó una sorpresa tan grande ya que lo había sentido desde que se aproximaban más al interior del lugar, una gran cantidad de murciélagos en los árboles y cuervos revoloteando alrededor de la zona, pero sin hacer el menor ruido

\- mis padres me castigaran - dijo ella mirando temblorosamente hacia el chico

\- eso te pasa por desobedecer - le dijo con una expresión tranquila - al menos yo deje una nota

\- entonces esa fue la señal idiota! - la chica lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta - ni más te invito a cazar conmigo

\- hey, yo solo les dije que saldría con mi amiga - dijo el levantando ambas manos

\- claro, le dices: saldré con mi amiga a dar una vuelta por el bosque pasada la media noche, no se preocupen - siguió susurrando ella - eres el más idiota Kukai!

Ambos se quedaron callados cuando oyeron pasos, se pararon junto a un árbol dándole la espalda al sonido

\- sé que están ahí hijos de cazadores - era una voz fuerte y demandante - muéstrense a no ser que quieran que vaya por ustedes

Tanto Amu como Kukai se miraron y como si estuvieran sincronizados se dieron vuelta y corrieron hacia el objetivo con unas dagas en mano. Quien sea que les haya hablado ambos sabían que era a quien buscaban, el olor que desprendía lo decía todo, el olor a la sangre fresca, seguramente al día siguiente habría más víctimas como los días anteriores, pero eso estaba a punto de terminar, Kukai ataco primero, pero el objetivo se movió y falló, Amu creyó darle pero cuando observó bien se dio cuenta que la había esquivado y su daga estaba clavada en el árbol detrás de él, busco otra en su cinturón y cuando lo encontró iba a tirarla, pero vio a Kukai en su camino mientras intentaba asestarle algún golpe, todas sus patadas y puñetes eran esquivados, Amu decidió ayudarle y se puso junto a Kukai en el momento en que él retrocedió para estabilizar su equilibrio, lo miro y ambos asintieron, empezaron a golpearlos entre los dos, pero aun así no lograban darle y lo único que conseguían era cansarse, Amu utilizó la daga que tenía en la mano y se la lanzo, se oyó un gruñido como respuesta y la daga calló al suelo, las armas que ellos usaban estaban hechas de un material que las criaturas de la noche no podían tocar sin quemarse, Amu sonrió sin querer, eso ya era un logro con todo lo que estaban haciendo sin darle un solo golpe, Kukai aprovecho la distracción provocada por la daga de Amu para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho haciéndolo caer, Amu saco un pequeño cuchillo y se lanzó encima para impedir que escape sin percatarse que estaban en un plano inclinado, ambos rodaron cuesta abajo, al parecer el bosque tenia surcos llegando a la parte central, sintió pequeñas piedras clavarse a su espalda y oyó el grito desesperado de Kukai llamándola, no le importo que pasara lo que pasara siempre y cuando ella no dejara ir al objetivo, cuando dejaron de rodar ella estaba encima con el cuchillo pegado al cuello del vampiro amenazando con cortárselo si intentaba escarpar

\- no intentes un solo movimiento más - dijo ella recuperándose de la caída, tomando bocanadas de aire para estabilizar su respiración

\- de acuerdo, no lo haré - dijo debajo de ella

cuando ella levanto la mirada lo vio por primera vez, tenía la apariencia de un chico peliazul, piel tostada, ojos zafiros, de unos 18 años a lo mucho podría asegurar, no era como los demás a quienes había dado caza antes, él era diferente en algo, pero no sabía en que

\- Amuuuuu! - oyo gritar a Kukai de lejos - estaaaas bieeeen?!

\- siiiiii! - respondió ella - lo tengoooo!

\- enceriooooo?! Ya voy para allaaaaa! esperaaaaaa! - después que le dijera lo obvio ella volvió la atención al chico que tenía debajo de ella

\- tu eres aquel que ha estado alimentándose de las chicas a los alrededores?

\- y que si lo soy? - él sonrió

\- por que llevas muchas personas en tu lista - respondió - debemos darte caza cuanto antes, sabes que de esta no podrás salir?

\- mientras este entre tus piernas supongo que estoy cómodo - levanto una mano poniéndola en el cuello de la chica, el tacto estaba frío, ella se estremeció y también enrojeció por el comentario del chico

\- maldito vampiro pervertido - dijo ella desviando la mirada

\- vaya que eres linda sonrojada - le dijo - al parecer no muchos te dicen cumplidos, deberías estar alagada, soy un buen crítico de la hermosura femenina

\- no es eso! - grito la chica

\- qué cosa no es eso! - escucho el grito de Kukai, ya estaba más cerca, pero no tanto como para ver la posición comprometedora en que se encontraba ella

\- nada! - dijo de vuelta Amu

\- él es tu novio Amu? - le pregunto

\- no, no lo es - respondió rápidamente - como sabes mi nombre?

\- él lo grito hace rato - dijo desviando la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Kukai

\- esto es mucho más peligroso - él le miro sin entender a qué se refería - tu sabes mi nombre

\- bien, soy Ikuto - dijo el

\- no! el que yo sepa tu nombre no importa en nada, pero si tú sabes el mío si, ya que podrías mandar a otros a matarme - Amu lo pensó un rato - Ikuto? no es un nombre muy de hoy? cuántos años tienes? 50, 60? debes ser menos de 100 para llevar un nombre así, normalmente los vampiros tienen nombres de décadas de antigüedad

\- tengo 18 - dijo el - o me veo como tu abuelo?

\- no, solo que pensé que tal vez tu - - bueno, eres un recién convertido?

\- no - respondió el - yo nací así

\- los vampiros no nacen asi - dijo Amu firmemente - es imposible que tengan descendencia

\- pues te digo que mi padre es vampiro -respondió el - y siempre lo fue

\- no, eso no es posible, está fuera de sus leyes de vida, los vampiros solo se crean a partir de mordidas, está escrito

\- Escrito - repitió Ikuto - pero no probado - quiere que te diga un secreto de nuestra raza?

Amu se vio tentada, siempre le intereso el mundo de la oscuridad, por eso decidió combatirlo para ya no preguntarse más, pero siempre quería saber más que otros, "tanto tarda Kukai?" pensó mordiéndose el labio y asintió sin remedio

\- acércate - le dijo Ikuto con una voz seductora - te lo diré al oído

Ella se agacho lentamente quitando presión en el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, Ikuto la giro quedando el arriba y le mordió levemente la oreja, cuando Amu reacciono Ikuto estaba parado y ella aun tendida en el suelo con la cara completamente roja

\- lección 1: no confíes en los desconocidos Amu - le dijo él sonriéndole y desapareció justo cuando ella se paró y Kukai apareció entre los arboles detrás de ella

\- y donde esta? - pregunto

\- huyó - dijo Amu tocando su oreja - maldito vampiro me engaño! - Amu tiro el cuchillo al árbol que estaba junto a Kukai dándole justo al centro. Ya empezaba a amanecer

\- tranquila fiera

\- cállate Kukai - Amu le dio una mirada fría

\- será mejor que regresemos, nuestros padres nos castigaran - dijo Kukai volviendo por donde había venido, Amu maldijo y lo siguió cogiendo el cuchillo antes de salir del lugar

::

\- es una chica bastante interesante - decía Ikuto

\- ja! que se intente acercar - le respondió una voz femenina - ya vera con quienes está tratando esa niña

\- no seas muy cruel - dijo Ikuto con una voz cansada - además, fui atacado sin razón por tu culpa

\- mi culpa?! - dijo con voz indignada - te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien propuso presentarse ante esos dos y terminaste siendo atacado y casi asesinado por una chica de 14 años

\- no resistí la idea de un momento de adrenalina, ustedes no son muy divertidas que digamos - dijo Ikuto despreocupado

\- él tiene razón - le dijo otra voz femenina - ya deberías dejar de asesinar por placer

\- las leyes nos prohíben hacerlo - dijo Ikuto

\- y eso que? - dijo la primera - no se quejen de mis más grandes ideas

\- a pesar que nos quedemos con un poco de sangre, no es razón para matarla, solo debemos regresarlas y ellas se recuperaran, no debes de cortarles el cuello luego de alimentarnos - dijo la más joven

\- pero ellas sabrían quiénes somos - dijo la mayor

\- eso no viene al caso, debemos de dejar esto por un tiempo o la próxima vez que veamos a unos cazadores no serán niños a quienes nos enfrentemos - dijo Ikuto y se alejó de las chicas adentrándose al bosque

\- yo pienso igual - dijo la segunda chica - controla tu instinto asesino, sé que lo llevas en la sangre, pero no se puede hacer más que eso, o nos veremos obligados a acabar contigo

\- tch, que molestos son ambos - dijo la chica y fue por el mismo camino que Ikuto

\- esto a lo que te referías madre? - la segunda chica vio el cielo que empezaba a amanecer - será mejor que también me vaya, falta poco para conocernos nosotros también - sonrió a la nada y se dio la vuelta para seguir el mismo camino que habían tomado sus otros dos compañeros

::

\- jovencita! estas son horas de llegar?! - Amu acababa de pasar a su cuarto y justo cuando iba a quitarse la ropa su puerta empezó a sonar, no pudo simplemente ignorarla ya que sabía que ellos la habían visto llegar, todo por la estúpida nota que había dejado Kukai en su casa

\- no - dijo pesadamente

\- entonces?! - su mama era la más alterada - son las 5 de la mañana y tu llegas con tu ropa de entrenamiento toda sucia!

Amu y sus padres se encontraban en la sala, ella sentada en uno de los sillones y su papa en otro, mientras su mama daba vueltas entre ellos; era hija única y su madre siempre estaba alterada por su bienestar, su padre la dejaba hacer algunas cosas, aunque al igual que su madre también le había puesto reglas; como no salir con un chico hasta que el muriese, o no quedarse fuera de casa para pasar la noche en casa de un chico, aunque Kukai no contaba como uno ya que habían crecido prácticamente como hermanos desde que estaban en pañales

\- Kukai te acompaño verdad? - dijo su madre y Amu la miro incrédula, "como habían dado con ella si la madre de Kukai no había llamado?" se pregunto

\- no llamo su mama? - dijo sin querer

\- no, lo supe porque me llego un mensaje a mi correo a la 1 de la mañana diciendo si me iba hacer cargo del caso, ya que había habido una víctima en la noche y necesitaban su solución lo más rápido posible, me dijeron que mandaron los últimos datos ya pasada la tarde, pero yo no los recogí ni tu padre, eso solo me deja a ti Amu

\- ya veo - dijo sin saber que más decir

\- y por lo que veo no pudiste hacer nada - dijo su padre - o me equivocó hija?

\- no, se escapó - Amu miro sus manos - ya lo tenia

\- te falta práctica, que se haya escapado, solo demuestra lo desentrenada que te encuentras - dijo su madre - ve a descansar, hablaremos luego

Amu subió a su habitación y cerro con fuerza su puerta, "como se le había escapado el idiota pervertido de Ikuto?" pensó, no era tan mala cazando criaturas de la noche, aunque tal vez él tenía algo que la inquietaba de sobremanera, esta iba a ser la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a sus padres que ella podía defenderse sola, "pero no lo logre" se tiró en su cama enterrando la cabeza en la almohada más cercana a su cara y se quedó dormida del cansancio.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes de Peach-Pit.

Capítulo 2:

\- buenos días Amu

Kukai apareció repentinamente atrás de ella camino al colegio, pero ella ni se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrada que pasara muy a menudo

\- hola Kukai - dijo sin ganas

\- uy, veo que ayer tus padres se vengaron - dijo el chico burlándose de ella

Amu no soporto su risa y lo golpeo con su codo el estómago, tal vez un buen golpe después del desayuno le hiciera bien

\- ay, Amu, no seas brusca, tengo que tener buena apariencia para reportarme frente a mi novia

\- ja! y la próxima vez será en la cara, ayer mis padres me hicieron hacer los labores domésticos, con lo que saben que los detesto, aparte de eso, mi madre me puso a entrenar toda la tarde hasta después de la cena

\- deberías estar feliz, heredaras el trabajo familiar como cazadora

\- y tú no? - dijo Amu buscando su pase escolar en la maleta para entregárselo al de seguridad en la portería

\- no, Rento también está en la lista

\- yo creí que a ninguno de tus hermanos mayores les gustaba esto de ser cazadores

\- pues como lo ves, al parecer mamá y papá tendrán que repartirlo todo entre los dos

\- como sea, que clase tienes ahora?

\- pues, tengo... Literatura, que aburrido - dijo Kukai poniendo la cara más miserable - creo que dormiré un buen rato en clase

\- claro, si el profe no te golpea antes - continuo Amu - no lo entiendo, por qué debemos llevar clases, si en el futuro solo nos dedicaremos a cazar

\- es para guardar apariencias, solo soporta un poco más pequeña, te falta poco para terminar la escuela

\- sí, me gustaría estar en tu mismo curso, así ese "poco más" seria casi nada

\- solo si hubieras nacido un año antes, jaja, nos vemos luego Amu

Kukai beso la frente de Amu y se adelantó, de seguro ya iba tarde; Amu no soportaba el inicio de la semana y más si empezaba con un curso tan aburrido como la historia, prefería pasar un mejor rato recostada en el jardín trasero escuchando algo de música; entro al edificio principal y se dirigió al baño, espero que pasara la campana de última llamada a las aulas y se escabulló hasta el final del pasillo que le llevaba hasta el jardín

\- se está mejor aquí - dijo Amu recostándose a la sombra de un árbol, fuera de la vista de los demás

::

\- quien demonios se cree esa niñata

Desde que Amu había entrado a la instalación del plantel estudiantil había estado siendo observada por un grupo de chicas, una de ellas era Sayya Yamabuki, esta chica siempre estaba buscando una oportunidad para molestar a Amu, desde que habían entrado a la escuela secundaria era el pan de cada día, y las demás eran el séquito de la pelirroja

\- solo porque su novio sea el capitán del club de fútbol no le da derecho a saltarse las clases - dijo una de ellas

\- o que sea uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela - dijo otra de ellas con corazones en los ojos

\- o que vengan de buena familia - dijo la tercera suspirando teatralmente

\- yo también vengo de buena familia - espeto Sayya con furia contenida - y no veo a los chicos tratando de llamar mi atención, o saltando me las clases porque son aburridas

\- entonces que se encuentra haciendo exactamente señorita Yamabuki - dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas

Las cuatro chicas que hasta el momento se estaban escondiendo tras una columna de concreto cerca del árbol donde se encontraba descansando la pelirrosa dieron la vuelta alarmadas reconociendo al dueño de la voz claramente

\- espero la respuesta señoritas - dijo nuevamente el director

\- oh! señor director, nosotras solo - empezaron a balbucear las tres chicas

\- Hinamori se salta las clases - dijo rápidamente Sayya señalado hacia el árbol, el director giro en la dirección que señalaba la estudiante

\- no veo nada ahí - dijo volviendo su atención en Sayya; ella también giro y vio que no había ni rastro que la pelirrosa estaba en ese lugar

\- pero, pero

\- acompáñenme a mi despacho señoritas, tenemos un reporte que realizar - el director empezó a andar seguido de las cuatro jovencitas

\- esta me las pagas Hinamori – susurro Yamabuki

::

\- esto es tan cansado, debería buscarse una vida

Amu había subido a una rama del árbol al momento en que sintió aproximarse al director, ella sabía que estaba siendo vigilada, pero no le causaba problemas ya que era lo mismo de siempre, Sayya, "ella nunca se cansara de seguirme?" pensó y luego saco de su mochila un libro y se puso a leer

...

\- Amu - Kukai la estaba llamando

Amu tomo la rama del árbol y giro sobre ella quedando sentada de cabeza

\- me buscas? - dijo apareciendo frente a la cara del chico, quien como reflejo dio un respingo y casi tropieza

\- s-sí, el almuerzo - dijo sentándose al pie del árbol

\- comerás conmigo? - dijo ella saltando del árbol para sentarse con él - sabes que eso no es necesario

\- como tu novio tengo que hacerlo - le respondió metiendo comida en su boca - adema tu pade me mata

\- habla luego de comer - Amu se veía molesta - no tienes que hacerlo siempre

\- si tengo - respondió - debo cuidarte en todo momento o no servirá de nada que siempre estemos juntos, es mi trabajo

\- ahí está el problema - Amu le dio la espalda - tú crees que el estar a mi lado es un trabajo que mi padres te lo pidieron, pero ya paso 15 años desde que estamos juntos, se supone que somos amigos o no?

\- claro que lo somos - Kukai le dio una brillante sonrisa - pero es mi deber mantenerte bien, además - los ojos de Amu lo miraban expectante - nadie más puede con una chica a la cual te le acercas más de un metro y te manda a volar de una patada en el trasero

\- Kukai! - grito Amu indignada

Era cierto lo de mantenerse alejada de las demás personas, pero no era tanto así como que "si te acercas a mi te golpeo", solo que para ella le era muy difícil tratar con personas a las que no conocía y sin querer los trataba fríamente y ellos se alejaban.

\- te saltaste la hora de clases cierto? - le dijo Kukai guardando sus cosas en su bolsa de almuerzo que su madre le preparaba a diario

\- no, como crees - le respondió Amu sarcásticamente

\- tu maleta está en la rama de arriba, además que me encontré con tu salón aun en clase cuando venía para acá, así que era imposible que hayas entrado

\- sabes que estaba siendo sarcástica verdad? - Amu se recostó en el tronco del árbol y vio el cielo, estaba tan brillante como cualquier otro día de verano – hace mucho sol

\- Creo que deberías de dejar de usar ropas oscuras

\- no te metas con mi forma de vestir

Amu llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros rasgados en las zonas de las rodillas, zapatos con pocos tacones negros, una blusa negra de mangas cortas caídas en los hombros; sus correas negras con diamantitos en el cuello y manos, y una cadena colgando de su cinturón

\- además, no me gusta usar el rosa - Kukai la miro raro - me cambiare el color de cabello cuando deje de vivir con mis padres, mamá siempre se opone a mi decisión de tenerlo lila, a ella le gusta el rosa y a mi padre también

\- a mí también me gusta el rosa Amu - le dijo poniéndose de pie - iras a clase?

\- sí, me toca biología, es algo aburrido, pero no cuando el profesor empieza a contarnos sus experiencia de investigador

El profesor de Amu era un biólogo muy dedicado y la mayor parte del tiempo libre la pasaba en los bosques o campos de los alrededores donde podía observar la fauna y flora del lugar y su desarrollo, también les hablaba a sus alumnos la manera correcta de atrapar un animal sin matarlo para investigarlo a fondo y por la forma en que relataba sus anécdotas se notaba que le encantaba su trabajo.

Amu y Kukai se fueron a sus respectivas aulas; Kukai se volvió a dormir en clase como siempre y Amu estuvo escuchando las divertidas historias de su profesor.

::

\- fufú la encontré - un chico estaba mirando a Amu por la ventana de su salón desde un árbol

\- yo también te seguí hermanito - le dijo una chica sentada en una rama más alto

\- que haces aquí Utau? - le dijo molesto Ikuto

\- que tiene esa chica? - miro a su hermano y al no recibir respuesta volvió su mirada a la ventana - es igual a las demás, una humana

\- sí, y mamá también lo era

\- mm, ella es distinta - respondió un poco enojada por la comparación que había hecho su hermano a su madre con la chica a la que había seguido la otra noche

\- vamos, o nos gritara por llegar tarde a casa - tomo el brazo de su hermano para llevarlo, pero el se soltó y bajo del árbol

::

\- Kukai!

Amu tenía que esperar a Kukai las tardes que tenía practica de soccer ya que sus padres le exigían que regresara acompañado de él todo el tiempo, incluso cuando solo salía a comprar, él era como ya había dicho antes su guardián, él la alcanzaba a una cuadra de su casa para ir al colegio, la dejaba en la puerta de su casa de regreso, la acompañaba a comprar ropa, y también cuando salía de paseo, tal vez era esa la razón por la que muchos los habían confundido por novios, él nunca la podría haber visto como una; cuando los padres de Amu se enteraron del rumor que ellos dos salían, su mama los había felicitado, pero al contarle ella simplemente dijo que siguieran igual, era por eso que de vez en cuando él hablaba con sus amigos de Amu, no es que no quisiera hablarles de ella, sino que ella era más su hermana pequeña que la chica con la que supuestamente está saliendo

\- hola Amu! - Kukai se acercó a ella atravesando el campo

\- ya es tarde Kukai - se quejó Amu - y tengo tarea

\- lo lamento, había olvidado la hora, en una momento nos vamos, debo cambiarme

\- sí, estas todo sudado - le dijo con una expresión de desagrado

\- te gusta eso? - la miro con una sonrisa y la abrazó, esperando el grito de la chica, pero antes que eso

\- aaawwww - se escuchó decir a las chicas del club de voleibol que estaban practicando en la cancha de a lado

\- Kukai! - grito Amu golpeándole en la cara y se alejó de el - es asqueroso - se había sonrojado y parecía un tomate

\- me voy, espérame en la banca tomatito rosa - Kukai se alejó de Amu que estaba dándole la espalda, pero mirándolo marchar con la mano en alto diciéndole al entrenador que ya debía irse

\- idiota - Amu se sentó en la banca a esperarlo

\- así que también hacen su escenita aquí Hinamori? - Sayya había aparecido, pero Amu no le respondió - ¿no se cansan de ser la comidilla del colegio? ¿Tanto te gusta llamar la atención? - Sayya seguía hablando, pero Amu la ignoraba, saco un yogurt de su bolsillo y lo empezó a tomar - No sabes el problema que me metiste en la mañana por saltarte las clases, el director me castigo por tu culpa

\- no fue mi culpa - dijo Amu bajando el yogurt de su boca - tú te saltaste clases y por eso te castigaron

\- pero tú también lo hiciste - a Sayya lo que más le irritaba era que Amu le hablare con total calma sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro

\- y que?! - Amu levanto la mirada, ya que ella estaba sentada y Sayya parada casi frente a ella - a ti te vieron, a mí no; a ti te castigaron, a mí no, que hay con eso? si no sabes saltarte las clases no lo hagas simplemente

\- pero tú también te saltas clases! - Sayya estaba empezando a alzar la voz

\- pero a diferencia de ti, yo si se dónde no me encontraran

\- yo te encontré!

\- tú me seguiste, eso es diferente - Sayya la miro incrédula - crees que no me di cuenta que me estabas siguiendo desde que sonó la campana de inicio de clase junto a tu grupito de amigas?

\- no pudiste, estuvimos caminando bastante alejadas de ti

\- y eso? siempre sé que me sigues Yamabuki, es tu costumbre, mínimo debes hablar conmigo una vez por semana, si mal no recuerdo la semana pasada fue por el guiso en el almuerzo, tanto te gusta la pasta como para gritar en la mitad del comedor que la encargada me había dado más que a ti? o no te gusta los colores oscuros que pongo en mis trabajos de arte? por cierto, eso fue de hace casi un mes

\- pues no, no me agradas para nada Hinamori

\- el sentimiento es mutuo Yamabuki, así que si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría irme - Amu se paró cogiendo su mochila y salió del campo de práctica - como la detesto, siempre metiendo su nariz donde nadie la llama

::

\- ya te vas Souma?

\- Ah! sí, Amu tiene que volver pronto a casa - Kukai estaba en los vestidores terminando de ponerse la ropa para regresar a casa

\- Debe ser cansado ocuparse de una niña caprichosa - le dijo uno de sus compañeros

\- pues, no en realidad, después de todo es mi novia - respondió colgándose la maleta del brazo izquierdo

\- hasta cuando planeas seguir con eso? - le pregunto otro chico que entraba al lugar

\- que quieres decir - Kukai no entendía

\- Kukai amigo, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños y sabemos bien claro que a ti no te interesaría Amu de una manera romántica, ella es más… tu hermana pequeña, o me equivoco? - hablo el primero que ya había terminado de cambiarse

\- tu solo la cuidas porque sus padres son unos tíos muy sobre protectores con su única hija, y por culpa de ellos ella no sale con nadie, además siempre dicen que son novios, aunque eso no se la cree nadie, después de todo nunca hemos visto una escena realmente romántica, lo único que hacen es... lo que yo haría si mi hermana pequeña estuviera en el mismo colegio que yo - dijo el otro desde la puerta

\- oye! qué te parece si hoy salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí - dijo el primero pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kukai - me han contado acerca de una cafetería buenaza

\- pero, tengo que llevar a Amu a casa - dijo algo incómodo el castaño

\- no te preocupes, un día puede volver sola, no le ocurrirá nada

\- pero sus padres - justo en ese momento entro otro compañero más a los vestidores

\- oh! Souma, creí que te habías ido, tu novia se fue hace un rato - el chico paso de largo en busca de sus cosas

\- que?! - dijo Kukai sin poder entender lo que le habían dicho

\- creo que Hinamori estuvo discutiendo con una chica pelirroja, se veía enfadada, luego cogió sus cosas y se marchó sin decir nada, creí que la estabas esperando - continuo el chico cogiendo su ropas

\- no, Amu se fue sola, esto es

\- genial! ahora si podremos ir a comer, ella se sabe cuidar, ya no es una niña, tiene 17 - dijo el que estaba frente a Kukai

\- Makoto, te recuerdo que Amu solo tiene 16 - Kukai dejo salir un suspiro "que hago?" se preguntó "voy tras ella?" "mejor no, supongo que también quiere su espacio" dejo de pensar en su pequeña amiga pelirrosa - está bien, vamos a comer, tal vez esta oportunidad no se vuelva a repetir

\- ese es mi capitán! - dijo el chico que estaba al lado de Kukai - después de la cafetería podríamos ir al salón de juegos, no queda muy lejos del lugar donde está el café

\- Senri, no te emociones mucho, solo iré a comer con ustedes, después debo ir a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer

\- otra vez tus padres? es que ellos no hacen nada por su cuenta - se quejó el chico caminando al lado de Kukai por la loza deportiva - tienes tres hermanos mayores, ellos no los pueden ayudar?

\- yo decidí mi vida, y continuare lo que ellos iniciaron, no me puedo quejar, mis dos hermanos mayores ya tienen planeada su vida - respondió Kukai

\- viejo, tu sí que llevas una vida agitada, yo no soportaría ver esos papeles que a veces llevas contigo con casos de criminalística - dijo Makoto

\- sí, criminalística - los padres de Kukai habían estudiado criminalística, por lo tanto su fachada era los casos criminales y no los asuntos sobrenaturales que se daban en la ciudad sin que los residentes del lugar se enteraran

\- también estudiaras una carrera parecida? - Kukai asintió y Senri le sonrió

\- yo quiero seguir con el partido, no me alejaré de él por más que mis padres me pidan seguir con el negocio familiar - "negocio familiar" Kukai pensó en las palabras de Senri "qué pensarían de mi ellos si les contara que soy un cazador y Amu también, que no seré un policía o algo parecido, sino que me encargo de dar caza a aquellos que atentan con nuestra vida humana" sonrió ante su imaginación de verlos aterrados, no podría hacerle eso nunca a sus amigos, ponerlos en peligro seria lo último que haría alguna vez en su vida

\- yo también quisiera jugar más tiempo, pero hay cosas más importantes que solo mi disfrute de la vida - "la vida de aquellos que quiero proteger y a aquellos que la necesitan" pensó y todos salieron de las instalaciones del colegio para ir al centro.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes de Peach-Pit.

Capítulo 3:

Amu salió del colegio y como estaba sin Kukai decidió dar un paseo antes de llegar a casa, se desvío del camino llegando así a la parte central de la pequeña ciudad o más bien pueblo donde vivían

\- esto es totalmente aburrido, no hay nada interesante en estos lugares

Busco con la mirada algo que le llamara la atención hasta que se decidió entrar al centro comercial, a lo mejor podría encontrar algo que hacer en ese lugar; cuando estaba entrando se estrelló con algo ocasionando que se callera sentada

\- hay mi trasero - Amu se levantó despacio sobado se por el dolor que sintió al caer - a la próxima ten más cuidado! - grito levantando la vista a la persona con la que había chocado

\- Que?! La que debería tener más cuidado aquí eres tu enana pelirrosa!

Amu había chocado con una rubia de dos coletas que llevaba bolsas a montones en ambos brazos, iba vestida bastante bien, tenía unos pantalones lilas que hacían resaltar el color de sus ojos del mismo color, su polera era de color blanco con la inscripción de "I am sexy", unas sandalias que Amu juraría que habían salido apenas hace unas semanas a la venta y varias pulseras en las muñecas; "sin duda, es una de los barrios ricos o esta de paseo por la ciudad" pensó Amu

\- primero, tu chocaste conmigo no yo - le respondió

\- sí, es que eres tan pequeña que no me di cuenta

\- no será que llevas bolsas de ropa para toda una familia entera y por eso no te fijaste?

\- mira a quien le hablas mocosa! - grito la rubia

\- no soy una niña para que me trates así! - se defendió Amu - tú debes de tener más o menos mi edad

\- para que veas que no! soy mayor que tú! - grito más la rubia

\- Utau! - gritaron y la chica levanto la mirada

\- ya voy! - grito de regreso y Amu iba a voltear a ver a quien le hablaba pero la detuvieron - adiós enana pelirrosa

\- no soy enana! - grito enfurecida Amu, era cierto que era un poco pequeña para su edad, pero su mama le había dicho que incluso ella había demorado madurar su cuerpo, y que no se preocupara que pronto crecería más y tendría mejor figura de lo que se esperaba, Amu entro enojada al centro y fue en busca de la sala de juego, tal vez se podría distraer ahí

Amu paso su tarjeta de juego para ver si aún le quedaba saldo de la última vez que vino al lugar y como aun le quedaba un monto regular, fue a por todas y se acercó a la primera máquina, empezó a disparar, como era de costumbre le atinaba a todas y ganaba muchas fichas, los demás chicos y chicas se acercaron a verle, después que se cansó dejo el juego y fue por otro

\- Hey! nos vemos de nuevo - un chico de cabellera azulada se le acerco

\- hola - dijo Amu simplemente

\- quieres jugar un rato?

\- claro, pero que gano yo? - pregunto guardando todas sus fichas ganadas en su bolsa del colegio

\- mmm... hay una cafetería nueva en el primer nivel, si quieres podemos ir al salir de aquí - Amu asintió y siguió al chico hasta la máquina de baile (N/A: lo siento no sé cómo se llama, es una donde eliges la canción y empiezas a bailar de acuerdo a las luces que se encienden en el piso)

\- esta vez no te la dejare fácil Amu - dijo el chico sonriendo

\- no perderé - sentencio Amu y empezaron la primera canción, ninguno de los dos dejaba de moverse de acuerdo a como las luces se encendían a sus pies, ya llevaban como 7 canciones seguidas y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, las personas habían empezado a amontonarse alrededor suyo como siempre pasaba cuando ellos dos estaban en medio de una "batalla", cuando iban por la 9° canción el chico cometió un error provocando así la ganancia automática de Amu

\- oh rayos - dijo el chico viendo en la pantalla "You Lose"

\- bueno, como prometiste, me invitaras un café - el chico solo le sonrió y salió junto con Amu del lugar, ya estaba atardeciendo

::

\- Kukai, lo lamento hermano, solo que se me olvido como llegar más rápido - se disculpaba Makoto, ellos habían salido de la escuela y Makoto había sugerido ir por un "atajo" que al final habían llevado a perderse los tres, y recién llegaban a la cafetería, y para colmo ya estaba anocheciendo

\- Senri, tu tampoco me perdonas? - le preguntó Makoto al otro chico

\- solo si tú pagas - respondió

\- no es justo, a lo mejor pago la mitad, que les parece? - el chico seguía disculpándose hasta que algo o alguien llamó su atención - esperen, esa de ahí no es Amu?

Kukai volteo lo más rápido que pudo su mirada hacia la dirección de Makoto y efectivamente, detrás de la vitrina de vidrio pudo ver a Amu sentada junto a un peliazul riendo despreocupadamente, lo que lo sorprendió bastante fue que Amu llevaba una chaqueta que claramente no era de ella "Amu nunca usaría algo que no le pertenecía y menos si era de un chico" pensó "a las justas se ponía mi camiseta cuando dormía en mi casa", sin decir nada entro al establecimiento y se paró frente a ellos

\- pero que sorpresa tenemos aquí - dijo Kukai, aunque las palabras estaban saliendo sin querer de su boca, ni él lo entendía - no sabía que tenías amigos Amu

\- Kukai! - Amu se paró asustada, ella claramente no se esperaba que el llegara, "y si les decía a sus padres?" pensó - yo, Kukai

\- si, quien es este Amu? - dijo con rabia el castaño - y porque llevas puesta su chaqueta? - Amu no sabía que responder, los amigos de Kukai entraron detrás

\- hey amigo, nosotros solo estamos tomando algo, si ella es tu novia yo - Kukai no dejo que el peliazul continuara hablando

\- si es mi novia! y en estos momentos debería estar en casa no bebiendo café con un desconocido - Kukai tomo la mano de Amu y la jalo fuera del lugar, sus amigos no lo siguieron solo lo miraron marcharse

Amu POV

\- Kukai! - estoy segura que ya llevaba llamándole mucho rato desde que dejamos la cafetería, pero él no me escuchaba - Kukai espera!

\- Amu - volteo a verme, ya faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa - que hacías en ese lugar?

\- yo, solo quería distraerme un rato, no esperaba que se hiciera tarde - eso era cierto, mis padres me mataban si llegaba tarde, y encima ya era de noche

\- está bien, pero a la próxima que quieras distraerte llámame o estaré preocupado todo el rato por ti - solo asentí y caminamos hasta mi casa - hasta mañana Amu - dijo besando mi mejilla como siempre

\- hasta mañana - dije y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, entre a mi casa y mi madre ya estaba ahí esperándome

\- ya estoy de vuelta - dije

\- bienvenida - dijo mi padre entrando a la sala, mi mama solo me miro

\- de quien es esa chaqueta? - preguntó

\- de Kukai - dije casi al instante - tenía algo de frío y yo olvide de llevar una

\- son las 8 Amu, las clases terminaron hace casi 6 horas, porque llegas tan tarde?

\- Kukai tenía entrenamiento - iba a subir a mi cuarto, pero volvió a preguntar

\- los club de deportes terminan máximo a las 5

\- sí, solo que yo - ya no sabía que más decir

\- dejarla, de seguro Kukai estuvo con ella todo el rato - dijo mi padre sentándose al lado de mi madre en el sillón

\- y tu como sabes eso? - le pregunto

\- porque los vi en la entrada de casa cuando Kukai se despidió de Amu

\- estas seguro que era él? - dijo mi madre, pero note más calma en su voz

\- castaño con los pelos algo desordenado, ojos esmeralda, porte de atleta

\- ya comprendí, no es necesario que me escribas al novio de mi hija - grito mi madre - esta vez te la dejare pasar, no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde

\- si mama, y Kukai no es mi novio - dije subiendo las escaleras

\- eso es lo que no me gusta para nada - no entendí lo último que dijo mi madre ya que estaba entrando a mi cuarto, deje todas mis cosas regadas por el suelo

\- mejor tomo una ducha - cogí algo de mi ropa interior en mi ropero y me fui desvistiendo mientras entraba al baño, cuando llegue a la ducha me saque lo último y entre para dejar que mis músculos se relajaran debajo de la deliciosa agua fría, vaya que la necesitaba, me bañe un buen rato pensando en la reacción de Kukai al encontrarme con él, no había sido normal, cuando empecé a sentir frío salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y en otra mi cabello, estaba algo largo a decir verdad, tal vez debería cortármelo nuevamente, salí de mi baño y fui directo a mi ropero a buscar una pijama, no me di cuenta que había alguien más en mi cuarto hasta que hablaron

\- hola Amu, me extrañaste? - era inconfundible esa voz, pero cómo?, me gire lentamente sabiendo a quien me encontraría

\- que haces acá Ikuto? - dije sin contener mi sorpresa

\- vine a visitarte pequeña - dijo sonriendo de lado, y no cabe decir que sentí al verlo ahí, estaba tirado en mi cama, llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules y una camiseta blanca, su cabello azulado estaba desordenado y sus ojos zafiros no dejaban de verme - no me dirás nada? - dijo incorporándose y acercándose a mi demasiado diría yo

\- aléjate - dije y di pasos hacia atrás, él se seguía acercando y cuando choque con mi armario me di cuenta que no podía seguir retrocediendo, me tenía acorralada con su cuerpo y mi armario, puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo, pero aun así no se aparto

\- no me volviste a buscar - dijo y sentí su aliento chocar contra mi cuello, estaba demasiado cerca

\- no hay orden de caza, no has vuelto a matar a más chicas, por lo tanto puedes seguir libre - estaba nerviosa, los chicos no se me acercaban como el, ellos solo me miraban y yo los alejaba

\- pero y si soy yo el que quiero ser capturado - ay madre! no se cuanto pueda seguir así, él me hablaba muy cerca, me estaba incomodando, bajo su mano que estaba apoyado en el estante y me tomo por la cintura - Amu - dijo acercándome más a él, mis brazos habían perdido fuerza y mis piernas no respondían, sentí que la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza se corría él se alejó un poco sin despegar nuestros cuerpos me miro un rato y luego empezó a acercarse, yo solo veía sus ojos zafiros que me hipnotizaban, sin querer o tal vez si, cerré los ojos y junte nuestros labios, era raro, la sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo fue extrañamente buena, después de un rato el empezó a moverse y yo no sabía qué hacer, sin darme cuenta pase mis brazos por su cuello, no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo quería que esto no terminara, me sentía bien con él a mi lado, como si solo nosotros dos existiéramos, el empezó a mover sus manos por mi espalda, profundizo más el beso, me alejo del armario, yo sólo caminaba sin querer despegarme, dejo mis labios y bajo a mi cuello, empezó a repartir besos por mi cuello, yo solo suspiraba, el intento deslizar el amarre de mi toalla cuando abrí los ojos y lo aparte con toda mi fuerza

\- qué crees que haces!- se veía enojado, sujete con fuerza mi toalla y me dirigí a mi armario a buscar mi pijama, cogí la primera y me la puse frente a él haciendo malabares para que no se me callera la toalla, por suerte había llevado mi ropa interior al baño

\- no me toques otra vez - me pare firme frente a él, no le demostraría la debilidad que sentí antes

\- si seguro, hablas como si no te hubiera gustado - se sentó en mi cama

\- no me gusto - le dije, aunque ni yo me lo creía para nada, el arqueo una ceja con clara diversión

\- sí, y yo no soy Ikuto - dijo con sarcasmo - no sabía que tenías el cabello largo, hace dos días no me di cuenta

\- siempre lo llevo amarrado - dije mientras tomaba las dos toallas del piso y mi ropa que había dejado regada para ponerla en el baño

\- sabes, estas muy bien - dijo mirándome lujuriosamente "maldito perertido que se ve muy bien con esa ropa" pensé

\- cállate vampiro pervertido - enrojecí y ahí me di cuenta de algo - Ikuto? por qué?

\- por que qué? - dijo divertido de mi expresión

\- por qué no eres un vampiro? - su presencia era la de un simple humano, por eso no me había dado cuenta de su presencia al salir del baño

\- porque no - dijo y se tumbó en mi cama

\- Ikuto! dime! - dije más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a mis padres, ya eran pasadas las 10 - primero, dices que eres hijo de un vampiro y naciste como uno, ahora no siento tu presencia de vampiro, por qué? - ya no entendía nada

\- porque no soy igual a los otros, yo soy distinto, de otra raza

\- otra raza? - pregunte

\- Amu, sé que a ti te gusta mucho nuestro mundo, con criaturas a las que las personas desechan como fantásticos de los cuentos de hadas, pero aún hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, incluso ni está en los libros

\- ya, tú no me lo podrías decir? - quería saber más, mucho más - si aceptas prometo no darte caza nunca mas

\- no, eso no es justo, a mí me gusta terminar debajo de ti cuando me intentas matar - dijo seductoramente y yo enrojecí - pero de todas formas te lo puedo decir, solo con una condición

\- cual? - dije rápidamente, sus ojos brillaron

\- siéntate - me senté junto a él, pero me tomo por la cintura y me puso en su regazo abrazándome - quédate quieta sin protestar hasta que yo termine de contarte todo - dijo en mi oído y yo solo asentí

\- no sé cómo explicarte que es exactamente mi raza de acuerdo? pero te puedo dar algunos datos, bueno, como ya sabes somos inmortales, pero nosotros venimos de padres, no como los convertidos; podemos andar bajo el sol - empezó a pasar su nariz por mi cuello, yo solo lo deje, tal vez si protestaba ya no me contaba más - no nos hace nada las armas de ustedes los cazadores a pesar de estar santificadas

\- pero ese día te corte con una - dije acordándome del día que le lance mi daga y él se quejo

\- eso fue por otra cosa - dijo sin apartar su cara de mi cuello - bueno, sigamos, los ajos ni los amuletos nos hacen daño, en realidad eso es de todos los vampiros, simplemente no nos agrada, el ajos huele fuerte, no porque no lo soportemos o nos quememos, solo que tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados que ustedes; solo los hijos varones de mi raza son vampiros - eh? eso es posible? solo los varones? y si es una chica? - si la hija de uno de mi raza nace, ella nace simplemente humana, aunque es inmortal y también puede que posea algunos dones de su padre; en mi caso tengo una hermana que es como cualquier chica, solo que puede ver más allá de nosotros - empecé a dejar de escucharlo, él mordió mi oreja y eso me hizo ponerme roja – enrojeciste, debe ser uno de tus puntos más sentibles - hablo en mi oído y después se alejó para continuar besando mi cuello, una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y la otra la tenía posada en mis piernas - te gusta que te toque? - negué con la cabeza, "se siente raro, pero comodo" me dije a mi misma - sabes, los de mi raza tenemos algunas cualidades diferentes a los de otros vampiros - "Ikuto y si me besas" - en mi caso puedo leer la mente de las personas- eh? mente? leer?

\- yo, - enrojecí al instante - no, solo dije que quería que me besaras, pero lo que en verdad estaba pensando era en que quería que me dejaras, y no es que piense que te ves bien, solo que eres bastante apuesto y eso, yo yo - no sabía que más decir, estaba nerviosa, de seguro leyó todo lo que estaba diciendo, el empezó a reír y no entendí de que me perdí

\- jajaja gracias Amu, siempre supe que causaba mucha conmoción en las chicas, pero no creí que me lo dijeras, aparte, yo también quiero besarte; pero por algunas extrañas razones nosotros no podemos leerle las mentes a los cazadores, ellos están fuera de nuestro alcance como una pantalla blanca

-hubieras empezado por ese detalle - iba a seguir, pero él me beso, y vaya que su beso me desconcertó, cuando se alejó yo aún quería que me besara, pero no iba a pedírselos no?

\- continuemos, nosotros solo podemos tener hijos con humanos

\- huma-nos? - no pude hablar bien ya que estaba mirándome muy fijamente

\- sí, humanos - dijo sonriéndome seductoramente - ya que los vampiros normales no pueden tener descendencia, nosotros sí, pero las mujeres de nuestra raza son muy escasas; aparte de todo esto, dime, cuántos años tienes? 14?

\- no, tengo 16, tu 18 cierto?

\- sí, 18 cumplidos hace poco

\- ya, pero, porque me buscaste? quieres algo por amenazarte ese día?

\- no lo sé, solo que desde ese día te he estado vigilando

\- vigilando?


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes de Peach-Pit.

Capítulo 4:

Ikuto POV

\- no, tengo 16, tu 18 cierto?

\- sí, 18 cumplidos hace poco

\- ya, pero, porque me buscaste? quieres algo por amenazarte ese día?

\- no lo sé, solo que desde ese día te he estado vigilando - "y pensando en ti a cada momento"

\- ¿vigilando? - "si pequeña, te he estado vigilando"

\- sí, me interesas - ella levanto la cabeza para verme fijamente a los ojos

\- ¿este es tu método de caza?

\- ¿por qué dices eso?

\- estoy segura que eres un maldito embaucador, todas las víctimas eran mujeres y de muy buen aspecto, no sé porque me tienes en tu lista de comida, yo no soy atractiva y estoy segura que mi sangre no debe saber tan bien- se levantó de mis piernas y se paró frente a mí - quiero que te largues de mi casa Ikuto

\- no tengo ninguna lista de comida y definitivamente no estás en esa, aunque debo admitir que quiero clavar mis colmillos en tu apetitoso cuello - le dije - aún no sé porque te sigo, y eso de que no eres atractiva estas en lo cierto

\- cállate! y lárgate, yo no soy así de fácil como a todas a las que te llevaste y bebiste su sangre

\- yo nunca haría eso Amu! - estábamos empezando a alzar la voz, en cualquier momento sus padres nos podrían oír - sabes que, me largo, pero que quede claro algo Amu, esta no es la última vez que me veras - sin decir más salí por su balcón igual como llegue

...

\- hola hermanito, como te fue? - cuando estaba por entrar al bosque me encontré con Utau, tenía una cara de burla, de seguro me había visto - uh, creo que nada bien por la cara que llevas

\- cállate Utau, si no quieres terminar pegada al árbol

\- ya vamos, ella nos espera - se bajó del árbol y empezó a caminar a mi lado

::

Amu POV

\- buenos días Amu - ya había pasado una semana desde que vi a Ikuto en mi casa, no se había vuelto a aparecer, y no le había contado de su visita a Kukai, él se podría alterar de seguro

\- buenos días Kukai - estábamos a unos metros del colegio

\- Amu, en el almuerzo estaré con algunos amigos, no te molesta verdad?

\- no, claro que no - eso quiere decir que hoy comeré sola

\- me alegra mucho que me hayas echo caso sobre las ropas claras, te sientan mejor que las negras - la sonrisa de Kukai siempre me daba un buen día

Hoy llevaba puesto una falda negra con algunos puntos blancos en ella que me quedaba unos dedos más por encima de mi rodilla, un polito blanco sin mangas que a la justa cubría mi ombligo, unas botas negras casi sin tacón, me hacían ver de mi tamaño normal y eso me fastidiaba un poco pero que se puede hacer; mi cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una media cola con un lazo blanco, solo porque no encontré el negro y llevaba el collar de siempre, no sé porque razón no me lo quitaba, es muy simple una cadena negra con alguna incrustaciones y un dije en forma de prisma de color rosa

\- pues el calor si se vuelve algo insoportable, nos vemos luego - me despedí de Kukai y decidí ir a mi clase, no tenía ganas de saltar me las clases hoy y no sabía porque

...

\- buenos días Amu-chan - voltee a ver quién me llamaba, era una compañera de clase

\- buenos días...Yuiki - Yuiki Yaya era bastante infantil, iba en mí mismo curso desde que entre a la escuela, es la única que se me acerca, y me saluda cada vez que vengo a clase; a los 12 ella salió de paseo con su familia e intento llevarme diciendo que era su mejor amiga a pesar que a las justas nos sentábamos juntas en la clase de matemática y casi no hablamos, es demasiado rara, se lleva bien con todo el mundo, es bastante extrovertida, lo cual claramente no soy

\- dicen que habrá un alumno nuevo en la clase - me dijo tomando el asiento de mi lado derecho

\- mm - dije sin interés

\- espero llevarme bien - saco algunos cuadernos de apuntes y sus lápices, el timbre sonó

\- buenos días chicos - saludo el profesor al frente y todos excepto yo respondieron con un "buenos días profesor", voltee a ver la ventana que estaba a mi lado izquierdo sin prestar la menor atención de lo que decía el profesor, hasta que escuche mencionar mi nombre - ... detrás de Hinamori - vi a que se refería, y me topé con unos ojos violáceos que me miraban con intensidad, era una rubia alta con dos coletas, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta por las rodillas con unas cintas negras a la altura de la cintura, ella empezó a caminar hasta llegar a mi lado

\- enana chicleada - dijo y ahí recordé quien era, "la loca compradora compulsiva!"

\- rubia de bote - me respondió con un hmp y pasó a su asiento detrás de mí

...

\- bueno, la clase queda hasta aquí, espero que estudien, la próxima semana tendremos una prueba - el profesor salió del aula y todos se relajaron

\- dime, Hoshina - san, le gusta Seiyo? - Yuiki ya estaba detrás de mí hablando con la nueva del alumna

\- no mucho, pero es agradable el lugar - dijo sin preocuparse por responder algo más apropiado si quería hacer amigas aquí, me pare de mi asiento y tome mis cosas, la próxima clase era historia y el salón quedaba un poco alejado de aquí

\- Amu-chan - me llamo Yuiki, voltee a verla - el profesor dijo que debemos mostrarle las instalaciones a Hoshina-san

\- yo? - dije sin disimular el horror de la idea de mostrarle el lugar a la rubia esa

\- sí, tú - dijo ella - o crees que te morderé - me mostró una sonrisa de superioridad

\- claro que no, solo que no gasto mi tiempo con personas - la mire de pie a cabeza - como tú - le sonreí de igual manera y seguí adelante

\- claro como no - respondió ella siguiéndome

\- te aviso que no te mostrare nada del lugar - le advertí

\- no es necesario, conozco todo el lugar

\- que bien por ti - dije y continúe mi camino

\- y, que clase te toca en este momento Hoshina-san? - dijo Yuiki, vaya! creí que ya se había ido

\- tengo historia, tú también verdad? - la miro y ella asintió algo sorprendida

\- que bien, estaremos las tres juntas - salto apurando el paso alcanzándome junto con Hoshina

...

\- disculpe - entre al salón de clase seguida por la castaña y la rubia de bote

Llegamos algo tarde por culpa de Yuiki que se tropezó de camino y tuvimos que llevarla a la enfermería a que le pusieran crema en el lugar golpeado

\- pasen señoritas - dijo el maestro y rápidamente buscamos unas sillas libres, me senté lo más alejada de los demás estudiantes como siempre, pero la castaña me siguió y tomo el asiento de lado y Hoshina detrás de mí como en matemática

\- no me sigan - dije susurrando para que no me llamaran la atención

\- yo me siento donde me pega la gana - respondió la rubia también en susurros, Yuiki solo se río despacio

...

El timbre del almuerzo dio por terminada la aburrida clase de historia, esperaba ya buen rato salir del salón y alejarme de esas dos, y luego recordé que Kukai no comería conmigo hoy

\- comemos juntas? - dijo Yuiki mientras que todos los alumnos se dirigían al comedor

\- no, yo no puedo - dije, siempre estaba con Kukai, así que no sería problema alejarme de ellas con una mentira

\- pero, Kukai -kun hoy no comerá contigo, podemos comer las tres aquí - y esta como sabia? - pues, los escuche hablar mientras entraba al colegio - respondió a mi pregunta no formulada, de seguro mi rostro me delato, ya no dije más - bien, eso quiere decir que hoy comerán conmigo las dos

Las tres compramos nuestro almuerzo y buscamos una mesa alejada de todos, los demás se nos quedaban viendo cuando pasamos por su lado, seguramente se preguntaban que hacia yo con la nueva y Yuiki ya que nunca antes había tenido compañía en el colegio además de Kukai

\- y donde vives Hoshina-san? - pregunto Yuiki, yo decidí dedicarme a comer y no decir nada, tal vez se cansaban y me dejaban en paz

\- pues, casi a la salida de Seiyo, mis padres compraron una casa muy linda por allí, dicen que es mejor estar en una ciudad pequeña casi un pueblo en vez de vivir en la gran ciudad que es bastante agotador

\- conoces bastantes lugares? - pregunto con ojos de mucho interés

\- sí, tengo familia en muchos lugares, mis tíos viven en Inglaterra- se quedó pensando un rato y de ahí siguió - mis abuelos viven en España, pero tienen pensado venir a vivir con nosotros, ya que este lugar dicen que es mejor que allá, aparte viví un tiempo en Francia a los 10 cuando mi papa viajo por trabajo y también fui a Inglaterra con mi mamá a visitar a la familia

\- la familia de tu mama es inglesa? - ella asintió - de razón eres rubia

\- bueno, si, en parte... y tú qué me dices?

\- pues mis dos padres son de aquí, nada fuera de lo común, siempre eh vivido en este lugar - dijo sacudiendo los hombros como restándole importancia - pero Amu-chan si tiene un pasado que me intriga - yo casi me atraganto con lo que dijo

\- así? - Hoshina me estudio entrecerrando sus ojos, yo le sostuve la mirada hasta que ella se giró a Yuiki nuevamente - y como es tu familia Hinamori? - me molesto la forma en que dijo mi apellido

\- soy norteamericana, llegue aquí a los 5 años de edad y desde ese momento no eh salido de la ciudad

\- ella llego junto a su novio, él es mayor que nosotras por un año y algo, sus familias son muy unidas

\- a que se dedican tus padres? - me pregunto Yuiki, estoy segura que nadie sabia

\- son policías de criminalística - dije, los padres de Kukai también se dedicaban a lo mismo, aunque no creo que ese sea su trabajo en tiempo completo

\- algo así también dijo Kukai -kun - dijo Yuiki, Kukai se lleva mejor con las personas, el es bastante amigable con todos, incluso con los que no lo son con el

\- y tus padres a que se dedican Hoshina? - ella hizo una mueca de disgusto al escucharme pronunciar su nombre como hizo con el mío

\- mi madre es modista y mi padre trabaja fuera en la gran ciudad, es inversionista - se tomó todo su jugó de un golpe

\- ya terminamos? - dije parando me con mi bandeja ya vacía

\- si - respondió Yuiki siguiéndome junto a Hoshina

...

\- por fin! - dijo Yuiki al ver salir al profesor del aula - creí que esto nunca acabaría

\- bueno, hasta mañana, me tengo que ir - hablo Hoshina colocándose la mochila en la espalda

\- yo también me voy - dije parándome

\- esperen! - hablo Yuiki tirando todas sus cosas en la mochila sin prestar atención si las maltrataba - estaba pensando que tal vez... podríamos ir a tomas algo antes de casa, ya saben una salida en grupo o algo

\- no - dije rápidamente, Kukai debía llevarme a casa, no podía hacerlo esperar

\- a donde tienes planeado ir? - dijo Hoshina parando en seco en la puerta sin voltear

\- pues, hay una dulcería nueva que han abierto ayer y los postres están al 50% de descuento, aparte tengo cupones de descuento en algunas tiendas de zapatos y - Hoshina la interrumpió

\- tengo libre la tarde completa - dijo mirándola fijamente, Yuiki se quedó callada y luego sonrió sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír

\- de verdad?! - dijo más feliz, luego me miro - tú también tienes que ir Amu-chan - dijo ya suplicante

\- no, enserio, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer - iba a seguir dando escusas tontas

\- tengo un vale para 4 libros gratis en "Mystic World"

\- no-puede-ser - dije sin creérmelo - hace dos semanas regalaron 2 pases para la obtención de 4 libros gratis, yo hice todas las llamadas, pero aun así me ganaron por mucho y yo en verdad, en verdad quería esos pases para los libros gratuitos , como los conseguiste?

\- practica cariño - me dijo sonriente - entonces, vamos?

\- vísteme toda de rosa si quieres a cambio de los pases - dije aun sin aliento

\- jaja, no será necesario, solo que pasemos la tarde juntas - asentí y las tres salimos del colegio

...

\- vaya, no esperaba que tuvieras tanto dinero - hablo Hoshina bajando del auto particular de Yuiki, yo tampoco me lo creía, esta niña, de donde salió?

\- jeje, mis padres son los que tienen plata, no yo, pero como dicen, hay que aprovecharlo - entramos a muchas tiendas, de la mayoría eran de ropa, accesorios, zapatos, Utau se la pasaba de vitrina en vitrina queriendo comprar de todo, yo solo las observaba, no soy tan compradora compulsiva como lo son ellas, después entramos a la dulcería que había dicho Yaya que habían abierto hace poco y no se equivocaba el lugar tenia los mejores postres de chocolate que alguna vez haya probado

\- esto está de lo mejor - dijo Utau mientras daba un bocado más a su tartaleta de limón

\- si, a mí también me parece que esta buenísimo - dijo Yaya terminando su segundo trozo de tarta helada

\- a mí me gusta - dije comiendo más de ese delicioso, adictivo e irresistible chocolate

\- a donde iremos después - dijo Utau

\- a Mystic World - dijo Yaya, cierto! me había olvidado

...

\- aquí tiene señorita - recibí la bolsa que me tendió la vendedora del local y salí de la tienda seguida de Yaya y Utau

Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta, llamo a Yaya y a Utau con más familiaridad, debe ser por todo lo que hemos pasado esta tarde, me di cuenta que no eran tan roñosas como me imaginaba y me caen bien, aparte odio los honoríficos al igual que Utau por eso les dije que me llamaran simplemente Amu

\- cuál de todos compraste Amu? - pregunto Yaya camino al auto que ya nos esperaba en la entrada, le tendí la bolsa para que ella misma los vea y Utau se asomó por encima de su cabeza para también poder ver

\- "hadas, bellezas eternas?", "luna de atardecer", "eterno o efímero", "licántropo" - Utau levanto una ceja de incredulidad en mi dirección

\- que? - hice un mohín - me gustan las cosas misteriosas bien?

\- vaya, creo haber visto un libro sobre licántropos? sí, creo que era de eso ya muy viejo en la biblioteca de mi casa, debió de pertenecer a mis padres o abuelos quizas, si quieres te lo puedo prestar para que lo leas - dijo Yaya, un libro viejo? creo que cuanto más viejo sea un libro, mas misterios aborda

\- sí, me encantaría poder echarle un ojo - dije recuperando mi bolsa y entrando al auto seguida de las dos, el viaje hasta mi casa fue rápido, no sabía que excusa les pondría a mis padres, no estaba yendo con Kukai

\- Amu, nosotras iremos contigo para hablar con tus padres - dijo Yaya tranquilizándome

\- sí, gracias - dije sinceramente, baje del auto y me pare en la puerta abriéndola con mi llave, mi mama ya me esperaba en la puerta

\- Amu - empezó, pero no supe que más iba a decir ya que Utau se le adelanto

\- buenas noches señora Hinamori - le dijo sonriendo - disculpe la hora de llegada de Amu, solo que queríamos pasar el rato juntas

\- buenas noches señora Hinamori - dijo Yaya - nosotras secuestramos a Amu después de clase, lo sentimos

\- no, no se preocupen - dijo mi mama - me alegra que hayan ido a pasear un rato, gracias por cuidar de mi hija - mi mama les sonrió

\- no, más bien gracias por entendernos - dijeron las dos yendo al auto

\- adiós chicas - me despedí desde la puerta, ambas voltearon y me sonrieron levantando la mano despidiéndose. Pase a la cocina - comedor y me senté a la mesa donde estaba mi papa leyendo algunos papeles

\- buenas noches papa - dije mientras dejaba mi mochila en un asiento vacío a mi lado

\- hola Amu - dijo bajando los papeles y acomodándolos

\- vamos a cenar - me dijo mi mama sirviendo la cena, después de cenar tranquilamente subí a mi habitación y tome un baño, para luego irme a dormir.


End file.
